The present disclosure relates to injection-molding molds for a vehicle's resin window panel that is injection-molded by a two color molding technique, and specifically relates to measures to reduce the formation of burrs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-51183 discloses injection-molding molds for forming a vehicle's resin window panel which includes a plate-like, transparent panel body, and an annular, opaque frame that is formed integrally with a periphery of the backside of the panel body. The injection-molding mold includes a fixed mold, a first movable mold in the center which faces the fixed mold, a rectangular-frame-shaped second movable mold which is positioned so as to surround the first movable mold and moves forward in the same direction as the forward and backward movement of the first movable mold to form a cavity for molding the panel body together with the fixed mold and the first movable mold, and a third movable mold with which the second movable mold is replaced to form a cavity for molding the frame together with the panel body held on the fixed mold.